


Cold December Night

by solarsirius



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsirius/pseuds/solarsirius
Summary: I want something to last forever,So kiss me on this cold December night.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Cold December Night

_So please just fall in love with me_

It was only a mere two days before Christmas, and my friends and I were all crowded at Younghyun and I's shared apartment, sheltering from the blizzard outside and spending as much time as possible together, as that would be our last holiday season together at home before we all graduated university and went our separate ways.

I stood, leaning against the threshold that led to the living room, and watched my roommate, my heart aching when I caught a glimpse of that beautiful and _perfect_ smile of his. He flicked a strand of his black hair out of his face and continued laughing at something ridiculous Dowoon had said.

_Fuck, it's getting bad._ I groaned inwardly and faced away from my joyous friends. I told them I didn't want to play Cards Against Humanity with them because I wasn't feeling up to it and none of them questioned me, knowing I was one to back out of things for no real good reason. But, what they didn't know was that at that time, I had a different reason for staying out of the game.

My hopeless crush on Younghyun had grown so much that even being next to him would make my face flush and my palms get sweaty. To make things worse, Wonpil had warned me that if I didn't confess to Younghyun before Christmas, he was gonna beat my ass or something. I really didn't want that. He looked small but _damn_ did he have a good punch.

I wanted to do it that night. So badly. Yet, I was absolutely terrified—I had no idea if Younghyun shared any sort of feelings with me. He showed no signs of liking me nor the other way around. I spent months of his mixed signals and I knew that Wonpil was right; I couldn't live like that anymore—It was slowly and steadily killing me.

_This Christmas._

I sighed and continued watching my friends, my grip I held onto my plastic solo cup full of soda tightening. I knew deep down that confessing to him was the best route to go, especially because as far as I knew, we had no plans to move out with each other—he considered us nearly best friends and wanted to stay with me when I planned to move to Los Angeles after college. If I was going to be staying with him for the following few years, there was no way I could keep my feelings inside and kept away from him for that long.

My stomach churned. Younghyun smiled. I just wanted to disappear.

_There's nothing else that I will need_

I turned my gaze away from the living room and into the dark hallway behind me, my heart pounding madly and a pout on my face as I weighed my next decisions. Was the chance of sacrificing my best friend and I's relationship worth it?

"Hey," I jumped at the sound of someone's voice very close to me and in a moment I realized it was Younghyun. "Something wrong? You look sad."

I slowly turned my head to face him and a smile grew on my flushing face. "No, I'm fine. Just zoning out, is all."

"Oh," Younghyun leaned against the other side of the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. The other boys weren't paying attention, all of them loudly yelling at each other and laughing from the card game. The two of us stared at each other in a strangely comfortable silence before Younghyun eventually opened his mouth and spoke. "Ah," I watched his eyes glance up. "We forgot to put up a mistletoe right here. What a shame."

_This Christmas._

I swore my heart nearly stopped. Was he _flirting?_

"Ahah, yeah," I nodded and let out a chuckle, nerves taking over me.

Younghyun's eyes stayed on me for another stretch of silence and I felt like passing out. I watched as he pulled his Santa hat off and swiftly put it on my head instead. "I think it fits you more," he said with a grin while pulling away.

I adjusted the red and white hat better on my head and briefly touched my face, feeling just how hot it was. "Thanks." I murmured. "U-um, Younghyun, I—" I paused and I was so nervousI could feel my heartbeat in my throat. "Can we-um-can we talk? Please?"

"We already are." he joked, his cheeky little grin growing.

I rolled my eyes at his playfulness. "No, like, alone."

Younghyun's expression subtly changed. "Sure."

_Won't be wrapped under the tree._

I didn't wait to walk down the hallway to my bedroom, knowing I was very close to backing out, and once we were in there I promised myself I would tell him. I closed the door behind Younghyun and I and spun around to face him. I sat down on my bed as my knees felt weak and my head spun madly from the nerves of being so close to spilling my closest secret to the one it was about, even.

Younghyun joined me on the bed and rested his head on his palm, his eyes glued in my direction. I took a deep breath and kept telling myself over and over again _it will be okay._

Younghyun piped up, "So...you wanted to talk...?" he trailed off, a small smile on his face.

_I want something to last forever._

"Yeah, yeah," I nodded. "Sorry, I—I just," I took another break, trying to calm my wildly beating heart. "Younghyun, I like you." I spit out.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

"Woah."

He sounded happy.

I braced myself before glancing over, seeing his cheeks steadily turn red and his smile grew larger. He giggled and caught my gaze. "You do? You're seriously not fucking with me right now?"

I shook my head, shakily replying, "O-of course not. Younghyun, I'm terrified right now I wouldn't act like this if I was lying."

The smile stayed on his face. He almost looked to be in disbelief. "Well...in that case..." He raised his head up from his hand and leaned close, close to my ear. "Time for an early Christmas present."

"What—?"

He cut me off with his gentle lips on mine.

_So kiss me on this cold December night._ __

**Author's Note:**

> ⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆
> 
> merry christmas / happy holidays everyone.


End file.
